


Catch me if you can

by Rei_Murai88



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Murai88/pseuds/Rei_Murai88
Summary: La scena che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi era più inusuale del solito: tre giovani uomini, seduti in modo scomposto e con addosso le divise della polizia, lo aspettavano già completamente ubriachi.Si chiuse la porta alle spalle poggiando il vassoio sul tavolino basso in mogano e salutò cortese, restando vigile.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> In Giappone la cosiddetta industria del sesso (風俗 fūzoku?, letteralmente "morale pubblica") non è sinonimo di prostituzione. Dal momento che il diritto giapponese definisce la prostituzione come «il rapporto sessuale con una persona non specificata in cambio di un pagamento» la maggior parte dei locali fūzoku per rimanere entro la legalità offre solamente servizi che non comprendono il coito come la conversazione, la danza e attività legate all'igiene personale. Purtuttavia i sondaggi del MiW e del National Women's Education Center of Japan hanno rivelato che tra il 20 e il 40% degli uomini giapponesi ha pagato per ricevere in cambio servizi sessuali.  
> L'articolo 3 della legge anti-prostituzione (売春防止法 Baishun bōshi hō?) del 1956 afferma che «nessuno può compiere attività legate alla prostituzione o diventarne avventore», ma nessuna pena giudiziaria è definita per questo atto. Al contrario, l'articolo seguente proibisce, con pena di sanzione, il favoreggiamento e lo sfruttamento della prostituzione.  
> La definizione della prostituzione è strettamente limitata al coito. Ciò significa che la pratica del sesso orale, del sesso anale, della spagnola e di altri atti sessuali non coitali dietro pagamento è considerata legale. La legge sulla morale pubblica del 1948 (風俗営業取締法 Fūzoku eigyō torishimari hō?), modificata nel 1985 e nel 1999, si propone di regolamentare questo tipo di attività.  
> [Wikipedia]

**_Catch me… If you Can_ **

 

 

_ Deeper, you on me _  
_ Support me, put your hands on my hips _  
_ Under _  
_ Cross over, you on me _  
_ The same as always, a tacit understanding _  
_ Under _

 

1.  
   
Chiuse con cura lo Yukata[[1]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftn1) rimirandosi allo specchio con aria severa; i capelli corti ricadevano sul viso in maniera scomposta e gli occhi azzurri – cerchiati dalle troppe ore di studio e lavoro – risaltavano messi a confronto con il nero dell’indumento che il direttore dell’Host[[2]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftn2) presso cui lavorava gli aveva imposto come divisa.  
Afferrò il mozzicone di sigaretta ancora acceso, tirò una boccata di fumo e lo spense contro il posacenere in cristallo sistemato sul davanzale della finestra.  
Doveva essere il suo giorno libero, _quello_. Doveva stendersi sul divano, recuperare qualche ora di sonno e perché no, magari uscire per andare al cinema con gli amici.  
L’università aveva prosciugato con calcolata lentezza ogni briciolo di forza rimastogli oltre al conto bancario che la madre si prodigava a riempire ogni mese; tra l’affitto del complesso di appartamenti presso cui si era trasferito; la spesa quotidiana ridotta all’osso per non finire sul lastrico e la quota per i bagni pubblici presso cui potersi lavare tre volte alla settimana, non gli restava mai abbastanza per potersi togliere qualche sfizio.  
Era a quel modo che Kaito Kuroba, ventiduenne originario di Tottori[[3]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftn3) si era ritrovato  _incastrato_ a lavorare come impiegato Part-time presso un rinomato Club a Kabuki-cho[[4]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftn4).  
Un Club regolamentare dove signore facoltose o giovani adolescenti con gli ormoni impazziti andavano a buttare i loro soldi – o quelli degli ignari mariti – per passare un po’ di tempo con aitanti giovani dall’aspetto curato nella speranza di spazzare via la monotonia delle loro giornate.  
«Quelli di questa sera sono clienti importanti – gli aveva detto Kōji, il buttafuori seduto all’ingresso con il sigaro stretto tra le labbra sottili – fatti un bagno e sali al secondo piano; troverai già pronto cosa indossare».  
Aveva eseguito l’ordine, preso la busta di soldi che gli era stata allungata dall’uomo e salito le scale con lentezza calcolata; le orecchie tese nel caso provenisse qualche rumore dalla sala d’aspetto.  
Una volta giunto all’interno della stanza ed essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, aveva visionato la scheda con le richieste dei clienti e aveva storto la bocca per quelle  _prestazioni extra_  al costo di 253740,00 Yen[[5]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftn5).  
A differenza di molti dei dipendenti che avevano cominciato a lavorare per il signor Otsu – il proprietario del locale -, Kaito non l’aveva fatto per inclinazioni sessuali o bisogno di essere circondato da donne pronte a fare di tutto per lui: aveva bisogno di soldi e quello era stato il modo più pratico e veloce per guadagnarli senza dover ricorrere a lavori stancanti che non lasciavano spazio allo studio o a pratiche illegali che avrebbero potuto procurargli non pochi guai.  
Ogni mese la polizia veniva per il controllo: il capo dava la mancia all’uomo in divisa di turno e loro avevano assicurato non solo uno stipendio arricchito da mance e regali delle clienti, ma anche la protezione del corpo di polizia del quartiere che si prodigava tanto per insabbiare le verità scomode che avvenivano nella  _stanza al piano superiore._  
Non gli interessava che quella fosse una tangente o che, probabilmente, quelli che si facevano passare per poliziotti fossero membri di spicco della Yakuza[[6]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftn6); la sera tornava a casa e poteva permettersi di mangiare ventresca di pesce o di carne una volta a settimana, tanto gli bastava per essere sereno. Senza contare il contratto di lavoro  _inneromainregola_  che poteva recidere quando avrebbe ritenuto più opportuno senza alcuna ripercussione sulla sua persona.  
Insomma; una botte di ferro in cui vivere al sicuro ma da cui avrebbe potuto uscire in qualsiasi momento.  
Attese i soliti due colpi alla porta e si diede un’ultima occhiata allo specchio prima di uscire dallo spogliatoio ed entrare nel privé.  
Scostò l’uscio con delicatezza, afferrando il vassoio con 4 flute di cristallo e la bottiglia di Champagne, pronto ad accogliere le impazienti clienti che avevano espressamente chiesto di lui per quella serata.  
« _È un emergenza_  – aveva ripetuto Otsu più volte al telefono –  _hanno detto che se non vieni se ne vanno_ »; erano poche le clienti che, ogni settimana, passavano espressamente per ricevere i suoi servizi. Tuttavia, quando alzò lo sguardo su coloro che sedevano comodamente sui divanetti in pelle bianca, il sorriso gli si congelò sulle labbra.  
   
   
 

_Prima regola dell’Host:_  
_Ogni cliente è uguale e allo stesso modo ti paga profumatamente; non indispettirlo._

 

La scena che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi era più inusuale del solito: tre giovani uomini, seduti in modo scomposto e con addosso le divise della polizia, lo aspettavano già completamente ubriachi.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle poggiando il vassoio sul tavolino basso in mogano e salutò cortese, restando vigile.  
Il primo uomo dalla pelle scura e l’aria più rilassata, rispose al suo sorriso facendogli cenno di accomodarsi pure sul divanetto di fronte a loro.  
Tentennò preoccupato dall’idea che potesse trattarsi di una situazione formale e prese posto come gli era stato chiesto; il secondo uomo si versò da bere, apparentemente senza dargli peso e rivolse la sua attenzione verso quello seduto al centro:  
«Ti dico che quello migliore è  _Uno studio in rosso_. Questo non vuol dire che gli altri libri di Holmes mi facciano schifo, solo che a livello di qualità dell’opera e di risoluzione del caso è quello che mi è piaciuto di più, Hakuba».  
« _Il segno dei quattro_  è molto meglio! – ribatté l’altro, togliendogli il bicchiere dalle mani – ma che ne parlo a fare con te? Non ci hai mai capito realmente un cazzo».  
«Sei tu quello che si atteggia a grande esperto, non io. E comunque ne capisco molto più di te».  
«Scusali – l’uomo che lo aveva invitato a sedersi gli rivolse la parola con un forte accento del Kansai. Si tolse il cappello e sbottonò la divisa versandosi da bere. Solo dopo essersi riempito il bicchiere gliene porse uno ricolmo di liquido paglierino, sorridendo cauto – veniamo da una cena di lavoro: abbiamo festeggiato la risoluzione di un caso molto complicato e volevamo rilassarci un po’. Non preoccuparti, non siamo qui per farti un interrogatorio, anche se so che trovarsi davanti tre uomini in divisa può essere fraintendibile».  
Rilassò le spalle all’istante, accettando il bicchiere e sfiorando casualmente le dita del cliente.  
Si diede dell’idiota cacciando la sensazione di panico che gli attanagliava lo stomaco:  _ovviamente non erano in servizio._  E anche se lo fossero stati, dopotutto, quello era un locale regolamentare: non li avrebbero certo arrestati tutti solo perché si erano alzati male una mattina.  
Sorseggiò il liquido frizzante e si accomodò provocante sulla poltrona.  
Notò solo con la coda dell’occhio che quello seduto al centro – doveva avere all’incirca una trentina d’anni, l’incarnato chiaro e i capelli biondo cenere lasciavano presupporre che fosse uno straniero - che lasciava scorrere lo sguardo sul tratto di pelle scoperto dallo Yukata. Un’occhiata distratta, all’apparenza; osservò il modo in cui la lingua uscì timida per umettare il labbro inferiore e lasciò scivolare, quasi casualmente, la stoffa un po’ più di lato.  
«Beh, è un onore per me poter passare la sera con tre uomini così affascinanti».  
   
 

_Seconda regola dell’Host:_  
_Qualsiasi cosa succeda non uscire mai dalla tua parte. Sei un attore: Recita._

 

   
Il terzo poliziotto sembrò riscuotersi da quello che era diventato un monologo, portando la sua attenzione su di lui.  
Ora che tutti e tre lo squadravano con concentrazione, come se valutassero l’ipotesi di aver speso male i loro soldi – o solo di aver _sbagliato_  Club – si permise di studiare la situazione con calma fredda.  
I distintivi erano riposti sul tavolo assieme ad una carta di platino e un biglietto con il suo nome e il numero di telefono dell’Host. La scrittura era frettolosa ma curata e una macchia di rossetto spiccava su un lato del biglietto, lasciando intuire il sesso del mittente. Tutti e tre avevano lasciato scarpe, cinture e armi nell’apposito cesto che era stato sigillato dalla sicurezza del locale. Sotto i loro piedi, addossati al muro, erano riposti alcuni scatoloni con una parte dell’attrezzatura richiesta.  
Slacciò ancora un po’ lo Yukata, sorseggiò lo Champagne e sorrise affabile tornando a guardare quello che sembrava più lucido tra i tre.  
«Desiderate che faccia portare su qualcosa da mangiare? Magari qualche stuzzichino?» una leggera inclinazione più bassa alla voce e quello sulla destra – l’appassionato di Holmes che a detta dell’amico “non capiva un cazzo” – ingoiò un paio di volte senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
Decisamente non avevano sbagliato il tipo di Host a cui erano diretti.  
«Perché no? Tu cosa ci consigli?».  
 

_Terza regola dell’Host:_  
_Scegli i cibi e le bevande con il prezzo più alto ma lascia che sia il cliente a decidere._  
_Punta alla quantità, non al prezzo._

   
Aprì il menù davanti ai loro occhi indicando alcuni stuzzichini o prime portate. Casualmente una volta la sua spalla sfiorava quella del suo interlocutore o lo sguardo si poggiava sugli altri due ragazzi.  
Si chiese perché tre poliziotti dovessero dirigersi in un Host e pagare per lo stesso ragazzo, poi si disse che non era il caso di indagare sulle perversioni delle persone se lui stesso non voleva dover mettere a nudo le proprie.  
Versò da bere nei tre bicchieri già vuoti e fece partire l’ordine assieme ad altre due bottiglie da: «Tenere da parte nel caso finisca la prima».  
Nascose un sorriso soddisfatto quando il tizio con l’accento del Kansai ordinò un cocktail per lui e accettò volentieri di scivolare dalla poltrona di presentazione al centro del divano. Si accomodò tra il tizio di nome Hakuba e l’appassionato di gialli e si lasciò sprofondare tra i cuscini partecipando all’accesa discussione sulla letteratura contemporanea e le indagini appena portate a termine dai tre uomini.  
   
\----  
   
Si era accorto solo dopo qualche minuto buono passato al centro del divano della tensione che aleggiava nella stanza.  
I tre poliziotti, una volta superato un primo momento di sconcerto e di indecisione su cosa prendere da mangiare, gli erano parsi rigidi e incapaci di gestire la situazione.  
Che un uomo si presentasse in un Host Club e richiedesse la compagnia di un altro uomo era già di per sé strano; il disagio dell’aver scelto un solo ragazzo per tutti e tre e di trovarsi con le divise addosso in una situazione compromettente era fin troppo palpabile.  
Ripassò mentalmente la scheda che Kōji gli aveva lasciato assieme alla busta di denaro, cercando di reperire qualche informazione utile che potesse aiutarlo a sbloccare quella situazione di stallo: alla fine si alzò in piedi, scostando una ciocca ribelle che gli era scivolata oltre la linea della mandibola e si voltò verso di loro sorridendo divertito.  
«Facciamo un gioco! – aveva proposto prendendo un mazzo di carte da uno degli scomparti nascosti vicino al citofono per le ordinazioni – dovete trovare la donna di cuori: ogni volta che perdete vi verrà tolto un indumento e sarò io ad indossarlo».  
Aspettò che passasse il primo momento di imbarazzo, seguito da una serie di sguardi confusi. Hakuba scosse il capo sistemandosi meglio sul divano e quello dalla pelle scura scostò lo sguardo, fissando intensamente l’amico seduto dall’altra parte del divanetto.  
«La donna di cuori? E che ci vuole!» Kudo (così lo aveva chiamato il ragazzo con l’accento del Kansai) prese posto davanti a lui, scavalcando con un balzo il poliziotto biondo. Hakuba scivolò alla sua destra, colpendolo erroneamente con il ginocchio e Kaito si voltò per scusarsi per l’inconveniente. Avrebbe detto che il poliziotto visibilmente più grande degli altri due e di poche parole, stesse sorridendo soddisfatto sotto i baffi, ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, questi gli rivolse un’occhiata gelida, scostando semplicemente la gamba.  
«Al centro» Le dita di Kudo entrarono nella sua visuale e tornò a prestargli la sua totale attenzione.  
«Sei una frana, Shinichi. È ovvio che è a destra» anche l’uomo dalla pelle scura allungò una mano pronto a girare la carta da lui indicata.  
«Sinistra» lo straniero, con un perfetto accento francese, batté le dita sulla carta prima di girarla senza troppi preamboli.  
Kuroba sorrise davanti alle loro espressioni esterrefatte e alzò entrambe le mani facendo apparire la carta incriminata tra l’indice e il medio della mano destra.  
«Avete perso tutti e tre. Potete scegliere quale indumento levare mentre mischio le carte di nuovo».  
«A quanto pare ti sei fatto fregare anche tu, Hattori!».  
Attese qualche istante osservando le giacche volare contro lo schienale del divano e riposizionò le carte sul tavolo sorseggiando dal proprio bicchiere.  
«Puntate – li invitò con garbo – questa volta però scelgo io quale capo d’abbigliamento perdete».  
«Hakuba destra, sinistra o centro?».  
Lo straniero si allungò verso il tavolo, studiando le carte con attenzione: alla fine tirò la carta al centro verso di sé.  
«Non mi farò ingannare due volte – Kudo si passò una mano tra i capelli, studiandolo con cura – Io dico che la stai tenendo in mano».  
Aprì entrambi i palmi e alzò le maniche dello Yukata di mostrando che non c’era alcun trucco e alcun inganno a quel giro.  
Solo dopo avergli permesso di controllare con cura che non l’avesse addosso, toccando un pelino in più del dovuto, il poliziotto afferrò la carta di destra girandola.  
«Cazzo!» l’imprecazione partì, tuttavia, dalla sua sinistra.  
Hattori gettò sul tavolo il due di picche con aria indispettita, mentre Kudo alzava la donna con un sorriso divertito.  
«Hai perso, Heiji!».  
«I pantaloni – cordiale, poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano aperta. – Se vuoi posso aiutarti io» si propose in un secondo momento, vedendolo in difficoltà con il bottone in ferro.  
Non attese alcuna risposta: scivolò in ginocchio sul tatami, facendo scorrere il bottone all’esterno dell’asola e accompagnò la cerniera con un gesto fluido della mano.  
Quando gli sfiorò i fianchi, pronto a sfilargli l’indumento, avvertì un brivido correre lungo le gambe dell’uomo.  
«Hai freddo?» lo prese in giro, alzando il volto in cerca degli occhi verdi dell’altro.  
Hattori scosse il capo e lo aiutò a spogliarsi senza spiccicare parola. La sua attenzione, però, fu catturata subito dopo da un indumento simile che si poggiava senza peso sul divanetto alle sue spalle: Hakuba, in boxer, si lasciò cadere sul divano buttando giù d’un sorso il contenuto del bicchiere e porgendolo in sua direzione.  
Allungò una mano, afferrando la bottiglia vuota per metà e si sporse a versargli da bere senza incrociare il suo sguardo. Attese che l’uomo portasse il bicchiere alle labbra, prima di permettersi di alzare il capo; con le labbra tirate in un ghigno fastidioso, lo straniero gli rivolse uno sguardo fugace, prima di rivolgersi al poliziotto alle sue spalle:  
«Hattori, vuoi da bere?».  
   
   
«Destra!»  
«Sinistra»  
«Centro».  
Prima andarono via le camicie di Shinichi e di Hattori, poi fu la volta di Saguru di togliersi i calzini e il cappello. In breve tempo restarono tutti e tre in mutande mentre lui, indumento dopo indumento, andava a coprire la pelle accaldata dall’alcol.  
Non chiuse la camicia e indossò la giacca in modo scomposto; quando raggiunse il manganello di gommapiuma, si calò il capello sugli occhi e si voltò verso i tre poliziotti sorridendo maldestro.  
L’alcol, assieme al gioco e alla temperatura eccessivamente alta della stanza, aveva sortito l’effetto sperato: i tre poliziotti, riversi sui divanetti, tenevano i capi all’indietro e si sventolavano con le mani in cerca di un minimo di refrigerio.  
Forse sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela senza dover usufruire dell’ _extra_ richiesto, riuscendo a quel modo a tornare a casa prima del previsto.  
«Mi sembrate esausti; i troppi festeggiamenti devono avervi debilitato» mosse qualche passo verso Kudo, chinandosi in avanti. Il poliziotto, che non doveva avere molti più anni di lui, aprì gli occhi osservandolo con interesse; la mano saettò verso l’alto, poggiandosi in modo maldestro sul suo collo e in breve si ritrovò impegnato in un bacio irruento e umido.  
Hattori, alla sua sinistra, mugugnò indispettito, afferrandolo per i fianchi.  
Venne fatto cadere sul divanetto e bloccato contro i cuscini. Le mani dei due uomini che si muovevano sul suo corpo sembravano cercare di scansarsi a vicenda, più intenzionate ad afferrare e carezzare la pelle oltre i suoi fianchi che quella che stavano realmente toccando.  
Le dita di Hattori afferrarono i boxer di Kudo, tirandoli verso il basso: in modo scomposto e senza capire realmente cosa stesse succedendo, presto si trovò con la testa ricurva tra le gambe dell’uomo mentre la mano del poliziotto con l’accento del Kansai gli spingevano la testa contro l’erezione dell’altro beandosi dei gemiti che quest’ultimo si lasciava sfuggire.  
Qualcosa di umido gli sfiorò la guancia, prese un respiro profondo in un momento in cui venne allentata la presa e alzò lo sguardo: Hattori e Kudo si stavano baciando e le dita del primo erano artigliate tra i suoi capelli, cercando di spingergli la testa verso il basso, di nuovo, quasi fosse l’unico modo per mantenere quello stato di poca lucidità che gli stava permettendo di compiere quell’azione.  
Ogni volta che Heiji si spingeva contro la bocca di Shinichi, questi replicava il movimento sbattendogli il cazzo sempre più a fondo in modo sgraziato.  
Come una corsa sulle montagne russe la situazione precipitò troppo velocemente, impedendogli di mantenere un controllo serrato, tuttavia Kudo non sembrava propenso a raggiungere l’orgasmo e, quando ormai pensava che si sarebbe rassegnato, questi lo fece tirare su di scatto, mordendogli la gola, prima di girargli il viso verso l’altro poliziotto già pronto a usufruire dello stesso servizio dell’amico.  
Prese un respiro profondo; alzò una mano per continuare a massaggiare l’erezione di Kudo mentre con la bocca prese ad occuparsi di quella di Heiji. Fece passare la lingua lungo il prepuzio prima di spalancare le labbra e lasciarlo scivolare con poca grazia contro la sua gola. Fin da subito l’uomo iniziò a muoversi con violenza contro di lui, chinando il capo in avanti e tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
Solo una volta avviato quel processo meccanico, si assicurò che il terzo uomo stesse bene; Hakuba sedeva a gambe aperte sul divanetto davanti a loro, la sigaretta penzoloni tra le labbra e lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso.  
Non sembrava intenzionato ad unirsi, ma nemmeno a perdersi un minuto di quello spettacolo perverso che lo vedeva protagonista. In qualche modo, stranamente, se ne compiacque: il semplice fatto che lo straniero stesse a guardare, in modo così interessato e famelico, lo portò a perfezionare il movimento sgraziato della propria mano, costringendolo a rallentare il ritmo e succhiare con più veemenza il pene di Hattori.  
Era una sensazione strana, diversa da quelle che aveva provato fino a quel momento. Fuggiva allo sguardo dell’uomo, senza mai osservarlo direttamente negli occhi, ma ogni volta che, in modo inevitabile, finiva con l’osservarlo, l’interesse per il suo lavoro e il sorriso compiaciuto nascosto dietro il bicchiere mezzo vuoto gli facevano scorrere una serie di lunghi e piacevoli brividi per tutto il basso ventre.  
Senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, attirò meglio a sé gli altri due, passando ora sul pene di uno e ora su quello dell’altro, lasciando scivolare la lingua con fare lento e calcolato.  
Ignorò le mani che corsero a strattonargli i capelli spalancando di più la bocca quando entrambe le erezioni su spostarono in contemporanea scontrandosi tra di loro e battendo contro la sua lingua. Lambiva la pelle come se si stesse cibando di un dolce prelibato; aprì le gambe e fece sparire la mano oltre il bordo del pantalone, andando a stuzzicare la propria erezione in cerca di sollievo.  
Gli erano capitate situazione strane, certo. In un anno di lavoro aveva visto vedove chiamarlo con il nome del marito; liceali e universitarie eccitarsi solo pensando di avere rapporti con i loro professori o compagni di classe; donne adulte bisognose di attenzioni particolari e uomini piegati sui divanetti che lo pregavano di prenderli con brutalità ma mai,  _mai_  gli era capitato di avere a che fare con persone più singolari di quei tre.  
   
   
«Togli la mano da lì».  
Ci mise un po’ a recepire l’ordine ma, quando capì che era riferito a lui, fece come gli era stato detto, incapace di trattenere un gemito di frustrazione.  
Hakuba spense la sigaretta nel posacenere e si avvicinò a loro afferrandogli il polso; gli alzò la mano fino a costringerlo a stringere le dita attorno alla base dell’erezione di Heiji e a muoverle entrambe in modo da accentuare la stimolazione dei due poliziotti.  
«Non essere avido. Avrai il tuo premio quando saremo soddisfatti del servizio».  
Non sembrava ubriaco a differenza degli altri due; gli occhi erano lucidi, certo, ma il suo colorito era rimasto immutato e il suo modo di parlare estremamente lucido.  
Si aspettava che si abbassasse i boxer a sua volta, pretendendo lo stesso tipo di attenzione dei due colleghi, ma non fu così; l’uomo si chinò a lasciargli un bacio sul collo, soffermandosi qualche istante con il naso contro la sua pelle bollente, poi si scostò dirigendosi verso le scatole posizionate vicino al divano. Costrinse entrambi i poliziotti a scansarsi e indossare il preservativo, poi si chinò sull’orecchio di Hattori e gli disse qualcosa ricevendo in cambio un cenno di assenso.  
«Kuroba, giusto? – tornò a sedersi sul divano battendo una delle mani sulla propria gamba e facendogli così segno di raggiungerlo – vieni».  
A fatica, con le gambe tremanti, barcollò fino a lui lasciandosi afferrare; costretto a sedersi dandogli la schiena, tenne il capo basso, cercando di riprendersi, fino a che Hakuba non gli portò una mano sotto il mento, costringendolo ad alzarlo.  
Davanti a lui i due poliziotti non avevano smesso di darsi sollievo a vicenda: Kudo era scivolato carponi sul pavimento con una mano di Hattori sulle sue natiche che stuzzicava l’apertura senza violarla. La sua bocca si avventava famelica sul cazzo del collega senza dargli un attimo di tregua. Con la schiena poggiata al divano e l’aria rilassata, Hattori godeva quella prestazione tenendo l’altra mano tra i capelli dell’uomo e tirando le ciocche scure con forza.  
Dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di emettere qualsiasi tipo di rumore; costretto a guardare i due non si era accorto delle mani di Hakuba che erano scese a carezzargli il petto e il ventre, scostando con cura la divisa della polizia.  
«Quando usciremo da qui farò un sacco di complimenti al tuo capo – gli sentì sussurrare prima che i denti mordessero con forza il suo lobo. Le carezze si concentrarono sul basso ventre, senza mai toccagli ‘erezione – ma prima devi fare un’ultima cosa per me» aggiunse spingendo il bacino contro il suo e tenendolo bloccato in modo da impedirgli di alzarsi.  
Annaspò in cerca di aria, trovando difficoltoso respirare. Quando la lingua del poliziotto si mosse decisa sul suo collo, lasciando una lunga scia umida, tremò di piacere artigliando le unghie ai braccioli della poltrona.  
«Non sento alcuna risposta – improvviso come era cominciato, le carezze sparirono lasciando posto solo alla frustrazione del mancato orgasmo – Se ti parlo  _tu_ devi ascoltarmi, Kuroba».  
Annuì, o almeno credette di farlo. Voltò il viso in modo da poterlo osservare e si ritrovò a scrutare due occhi azzurri e limpidi come l’acqua di un fiume di montagna. Si rese conto di essersi imbambolato solo quando Hakuba piegò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto e Hattori si lasciò scappare un lungo e appagato gemito di piacere.  
«Cosa?» chiese cercando di restare lucido nonostante i costanti bicchieri di alcol.  
Hakuba lo costrinse a tornare a guardare i due, infilando allo stesso tempo la mano tra le sue gambe e stringendo con forza la base dell’erezione.  
«Unisciti nuovamente a loro, mantieni accesa la loro eccitazione e assicurati che quei due finiscano a letto assieme».  
Faticò a percepire quell’ordine sussurrato quasi come se l’altro avesse paura di essere sentito.  
«Spero non ci sia nulla di illegale in questo» ribatté, in tono ancora più basso e gemette con forza quando le dita del poliziotto sfiorarono con casualità la sua apertura da sotto i boxer.  
   
   
Liberò il tavolo dai residui di cibo e alcol prendendo un telo e posizionandolo sul piano di legno. Kudo e Hattori sembravano non essersi minimamente accorti di quanto stava succedendo attorno a loro; dopo che il poliziotto del sud aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo, l’altro si era scansato, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano e si era seduto a terra con il fiato corto, alienandosi alla situazione.  
Li osservò con la coda dell’occhio poi, con cautela, si levò la giacca avvolgendola attorno alle spalle di Kudo.  
«Il pavimento non è freddo?» gli chiese, costringendolo ad alzare il viso.  
Kudo annuì, lasciando che l’altro lo aiutasse ad alzarsi e stendersi sul tavolo, ancora confuso dall’alcol e dalla situazione. Si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, avvertendo lo sguardo degli altri due uomini su di sé, poi si versò da bere ingoiando un lungo sorso fresco.  
«Puoi…?» la voce di Kudo era rotta dal piacere e dal bisogno di essere soddisfatto. Indicò con un cenno del capo la bottiglia e non se lo fece ripetere due volte: bevve, riempiendosi la bocca di champagne, poi si chinò sulle sue labbra, facendogli colare direttamente il liquido in gola.  
Kudo si irrigidì solo per un istante, accogliendo nonostante ciò la bevanda e lasciandosi scappare qualche rivolo lungo il mento. Le sue mani poggiate sulle spalle indeciso se allontanarlo o attirarlo a sé prima che si appropriasse nuovamente delle sue labbra in modo meno irruento di prima.  
La lingua forzò la barriera creata dai denti e si infilò con timidezza nella cavità orale, andando a carezzare la sua, Le labbra morbide premevano titubanti, come se non fosse certo che quello fosse la migliore delle idee. Sorrise interiormente davanti a tanto pudore; rispose al bacio prima di spostare le attenzioni alla mandibola e al collo, fermandosi a premere con la bocca contro il pomo di Adamo dell’altro. Le dita sfiorarono casualmente uno dei capezzoli inturgiditi dal piacere e, in fine, tornò ad accoglierlo spingendolo fino alla gola, mentre con i palmi freddi lo costringeva a sdraiarsi.  
Con entrambe le mani poggiate sui suoi fianchi e la bocca nuovamente impegnata, si accorse della presenza di Hattori solo quando la mano di questi si palesò sul ventre dell’altro.  
Kudo era stato costretto a reclinare il capo all’indietro, la gola scoperta e la schiena inarcata. Ogni gemito interrotto dalla lingua del secondo poliziotto che, con irruenza, era tornato a baciarlo senza dargli la possibilità di avere una tregua.  
Da quella posizione poteva vedere il petto dell’uomo alzarsi e abbassarsi veloce mentre le mani artigliavano il telo che aveva messo sul tavolo; lo spinse, facendolo scivolare meglio, in modo da fargli sporgere la testa dalla parte opposta della tavola – senza più alcun appoggio – e fargli poggiare il bacino in maniera più comoda. Sfiorò il prepuzio con la lingua; la passò su tutta l’asta di carne pulsante e stuzzicò l’apertura tra le sue natiche con le dita mentre con la mano libera cercava di afferrare il lubrificante da dentro la scatola vicino a lui.  
«Kuroba» ancora una volta la voce di Hakuba fermò le sue azioni. Girò il viso in modo da poterlo osservare e fu costretto ad alzare lo sguardo, trovandoselo accanto. Lo straniero si inginocchiò accanto a lui, passandogli le mani lungo la schiena in un gesto lento e calcolato, fino ad afferrargli la caviglia e chinarsi nuovamente su di lui.  
«Si?» gli venne da rispondere, con la voce rotta dal piacere: l’uomo, nuovamente compiaciuto, gli lasciò un bacio sulla spalla, prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
«Sei stato bravo – gli concesse facendolo girare attorno al tavolo.  
Heiji nel frattempo aveva fatto voltare Kudo a pancia in giù, sorridendogli grato per il lavoro svolto.  
Non capiva.  
Aveva…finito? I servizi extra per cui i tre poliziotti avevano pagato così tanto si riferivano solo alla sua disponibilità a stimolare la loro eccitazione per poi metterlo da parte come fosse una zavorra?  
Era certo che Hakuba si sarebbe unito a loro subito dopo averlo mandato fuori dalla stanza ed invece l’uomo aveva trascinato la poltrona in un punto più appartato e ci si era nuovamente seduto, riprendendo a bere.  
Si ritrovò a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, il capo poggiato al bracciolo della poltrona e un bicchiere pieno di Cognac tra le mani. Non sapeva nemmeno quando era stata ordinata quella bottiglia.  
Heiji aveva alzato il bacino dell’uomo steso sul tavolo ed era entrato in lui con un gesto lento, dolce. Come se tutto ciò che avessero fatto fino a quel momento non fosse stato altro che un sogno.  
Muoveva il bacino con lentezza, spingendo in profondità nella carne morbida che sembrava accoglierlo come un guanto. Più il suo cazzo spariva avvolto nel corpo di Kudo, più questi si contorceva e aggrappava al legno del tavolo travolto da evidenti brividi di piacere.  
«Tre anni fa Kudo è entrato in polizia; lui e Hattori si passano 4 anni di differenza ma si sono conosciuti in accademia. Era evidente che tra di loro ci fosse una forte attrazione sessuale ma sai come vanno queste cose: la società non accetta  _il diverso_ , soprattutto in Giappone sembra complicato poter vivere la propria sessualità in modo sano. Mi sono fatto dare il numero di questo Host da una collega che viene spesso ed è stata lei a consigliarci te come Accompagnatore; dopo che li ho scoperti baciarsi nel mezzo degli spogliatoi era inutile fare finta di nulla. Sono tutti e due sposati, tutti e due hanno figli… capisci quanto la loro situazione sia complicata e delicata, vero? Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro».  
Hakuba gli allungò una seconda busta, sigillata e gli aveva detto che – se lo voleva – poteva ricomporsi e andare.  
   
   
Quella strana notte si era conclusa in maniera del tutto inaspettata: dopo il coito e aver ripresto i propri vestiti, Hattori e Kudo se ne erano andati, uno alla volta, diretti verso le proprie dimore.  
Solo una ventina di minuti più tardi, anche Hakuba aveva lasciato il Club, pagando la differenza per essersi trattenuto, complessivamente, un’ora in più.  
Non aveva richiesto alcun servizio né soddisfazione personale. Prima di andare, come premio aggiuntivo, gli aveva regalato il suo cappello mettendoglielo direttamente sulla testa.  
«Tornerò» gli aveva detto uscendo dalla stanza; Kaito lo aveva osservato allontanarsi prima di tirare fuori dallo Yukata il portafogli che era riuscito a rubargli.  
C’erano pochi spicci e nessun documento, solo la carta di platino che aveva visto sul tavolo ad inizio serata. Non sapeva nemmeno perché l’avesse preso e in cuor suo, aveva sperato che quei tre non tornassero mai più.

 

 

 

* * *

[[1]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftnref1) Kimono maschile

[[2]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftnref2) Gli Host Club sono locali molto costosi che offrono un servizio di “Accompagnatori/accompagnatrici” non a scopo sessule. Esistono, tuttavia, dei locali regolamentari in cui – se non vi è la presenza del coito (intesa come penetrazione) i clienti possono usufruire di servizi Extra da parte dei dipendenti per la gioia di tutti, soprattutto mia che mi sono fatta 20.000 ricerche in merito TT anche perché non ci avrei mai visto Kaito lavorare in un Soapland XDD

[[3]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftnref3) È una città del  _ **Giappone**_ , capoluogo della prefettura omonima sull'isola di Honshū

[[4]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftnref4)  È un quartiere a luci rosse di Tokyo

[[5]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftnref5) 2000 euro.

[[6]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3814238&i=1#_ftnref6) Mafia Giapponese


	2. Due

_Need your love, need your love_  
 _Can't live my life without you  
Ease my pain, ease my pain  
You know my all, it's all about you  
Dreamin' about you night and day  
I rest here, always ready for you._  
   
 __[Koda Kumi; Trsut your love]  
 

2.  
   
Non riusciva a scacciare dalla mente il ricordo di quella singola notte; l’espressione di Shinichi, mentre la sua lingua solcava con incantevole maestria la sua clavicola, scendeva lungo il petto e si perdeva nell’incavo dell’ombelico, lo perseguitava notte e giorno. Costretto a doversi trattenere, a impedirsi di impazzire, Heiji Hattori viveva come se la sua mente fosse su un altro pianeta.  
I suoi pensieri erano confusi e imbarazzanti.  
Ogni volta che metteva piede in centrale, con il capo chino e il passo spedito, il trentenne originario di Osaka si dirigeva presso la sua scrivania senza proferire parola.  
Sedeva al suo posto, controllava la mail e il pc per accertarsi di ciò che doveva fare quella giornata e poi, silenzioso come era entrato, usciva per occuparsi assieme al suo partner del giro di pattuglia del quartiere.  
Non c’era niente di più snervante del non avere nulla da fare. Mentre guidava lungo le strade principali della 4chome, le mani strette attorno al volante fino a far diventare le nocche bianche come lici, cercava di tenere a bada il pressante bisogno di tornare indietro, afferrare Kudo e chiarire quella scomoda e disarmante situazione.  
Due settimane.  
Erano passati solo quattordici giorni da che avevano messo piede all’interno del “ _69_ ”; Hakuba li aveva attirati entrambi con la promessa di una birra fresca e un ambiente rilassante: con la mente annebbiata dal Sakè è dalle musiche incantevoli della suonatrice di Lira che la centrale aveva invitato per i festeggiamenti, si erano lasciati contagiare dal suo quanto mai raro buon umore e gli avevano permesso di portarli in un posto non solo pericoloso, ma anche al limite della legalità.  
Non che quanto successo non gli fosse dispiaciuto, continuava a ripetergli – petulante – il suo amico del piano di sotto; dopotutto le vivande e i fiumi di alcol avevano facilitato un processo naturale (qualcosa che, a parer suo, prima o poi sarebbe accaduto) e l’accompagnatore non era stato invadente o fastidioso. Lui e Shinichi erano semplicemente stati trasportati dalla corrente di eventi che si era andata a creare e, alla fine, avevano smesso di parlarsi per un periodo che era  _ancora_  relativamente breve.  
   
Spinse verso il basso la manopola dell’acqua fredda e restò per qualche istante con il capo poggiato contro il muro.  
Si rese conto della stretta sulle fughe delle piastrelle, solo quando le unghie iniziarono a dolergli e staccò le mani dalla parete, assicurandosi di non essersi procurato qualche stupida ferita.  
Non poteva andare avanti a quel modo.  
La mattina dopo, quando era tornato a casa ubriaco e stanco, oltre che mentalmente distrutto, Kazuha l’aveva accolto con una tazza di tea fumante e una pasticca per il mal di testa.  
Non ricordava cosa avesse fatto da che era uscito dal locale, rigorosamente dopo Kudo, a che era rientrato all’appartamento a Arakawa che condivideva con la moglie, l’amante di quest’ultima e il loro unico figlio; Toyama l’aveva fatto accomodare sul divano, gli aveva dato una coperta e quando aveva finito il tea gli aveva tolto la tazza dalle mani. Non c’era stato bisogno di raccontarle nei minimi dettagli quanto era successo. Sera, l’uomo con cui Kazuha aveva deciso di condurre la propria vita in gran segreto, si era caricato il piccolo Naoaki sulle spalle (non prima che il bambino di cinque anni gli avesse stampato un sonoro e umidiccio bacio sulla guancia arrossata) ed era uscito di casa dopo avergli arruffato i capelli in un gesto affettuoso.  
Solo allora la moglie si era seduta davanti a lui, braccia incrociate ed espressione preoccupata e gli aveva chiesto un racconto breve e senza troppi dettagli di quanto era successo.  
 

\---

   
Aveva conosciuto Kazuha al secondo anno di liceo; all’epoca vivevano entrambi a Osāka, il padre della donna era a capo della questura in cui il suo lavorava e durante una cena di famiglia erano stati presentati per quello che era un matrimonio combinato.  
Heiji aveva accolto la richiesta del genitore con passiva accondiscendenza; Kazuha era bella, gentile e per nulla stupida. Praticava sport e aveva un buon portamento: stretta nel Kimono color salmone, con i capelli raccolti ai lati del viso, gli aveva regalato un sorriso carico di dolcezza che gli aveva fatto pensare che fosse davvero bella.  
Da quel momento in poi, non avevano potuto fare a meno di frequentarsi. Il fidanzamento ufficiale; i compagni di classe che gli ripetevano quanto fosse fortunato; le famiglie che parlavano già di figli e sistemazione in un ambiente benestante…  
«Avranno due figli!»; «Potrebbero andare a vivere a Tokyo!»; «Heiji, sicuramente, seguirà la strada di famiglia entrando in polizia».  
Non c’era nulla, nella sua vita, che non fosse stato premeditato.  
Organizzato a tappetino.  
Alle volte si era chiesto perché suo padre avesse così fretta di trovargli una buona moglie e sbatterlo fuori di casa: non era un cattivo genitore, solo legato alle tradizioni in maniera maniacale. Sua madre pianificava le nozze; la madre di Kazuha non faceva che ripetere che sarebbero stati bene… che la loro sarebbe stata una famiglia felice.  
Aveva iniziato a vedere la maschera sul viso di Kazuha incrinarsi solo al secondo anno del loro presunto fidanzamento.  
Una sera la allora giovane donna era scappata di casa e gli aveva chiesto di raggiungerla lontana da orecchie indiscrete.  
«Voglio essere sincera almeno con te – gli aveva detto con le lacrime agli occhi e le mani che le tremavano per il terrore – Lui…».  
«Io sono Sera».  
La donna si era presentata senza togliersi il cappello.  
Heiji aveva notato l’accenno di seno sotto la maglietta della All Star troppo larga e la giacca di jeans stracciata in più punti. L’abbigliamento e la postura erano quelli tipicamente maschili, ma Heiji non riusciva proprio a cogliere il punto.  
Si erano scambiati una stretta di mano vigorosa, i capelli neri – troppo corti per appartenere al volto di una giovane donna – le avevano coperto le labbra tirate per il nervoso e Heiji si era voltato verso Kazuha confuso.  
«Sera è… il mio compagno» aveva detto infine, con un sospiro desolato.  
«Come può una donna essere  _il tuo compagno_?» aveva chiesto, allora, senza nascondere il suo sconcerto.  
Sera aveva serrato la presa sulla sua mano quasi con cattiveria, salvo poi lasciarla con un insulto a denti stretti e in una lingua a lui a malapena comprensibile.  
«Sono un  _Uomo_ » aveva aggiunto poi con una dose di veleno non indifferente.  
Kazuha le aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla, sussurrandole qualcosa nell’orecchio e Heiji si era sentito, in qualche modo, in colpa.  
Le aveva seguite entrambe all’interno di un piccolo locale dove avevano scelto un tavolo appartato e lontano dalla folla che si accalcava attorno al palco di fortuna su cui, un gruppo emergente, aveva iniziato a cantare sulle note di un vecchio singolo dei Nirvana.  
Toyama si era chinata verso di lui, con espressione preoccupata; tutto, nel corpo dell’adolescente, sembrava esprimere turbamento e paura.  
«Sera è  _un FTM_[[1]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3817768#_ftn1)» aveva iniziato con voce tremula, intrecciando le dita fino a stringerle con forza.  
La coetanea, seduta accanto a lei, aveva ordinato una birra prima di voltarsi verso di lui rabbiosa; gli occhi scuri l’avevano scrutato con sufficienza e sfida:  
«Non mi piacciono certe cerimonie e le spiegazioni lunghe e noiose; sono nato in un corpo femminile ma non sono una donna. Usa ancora il femminile nei miei riguardi e ti cambio i connotati facciali con un pugno».  
Aveva battuto le palpebre in stato di confusione, poi si era lasciato scappare un sospiro leggero.  
«Non ho capito – aveva ammesso con calma, la voce ridotta ad un soffio che sperava l’altro non avesse percepito – ma se la cosa ti da tanto fastidio… Beh, non vedo perché non dovrei… insomma … - si era passato una mano tra i capelli, poi si era stravaccato sulla sedia – Cazzo! – aveva esordito colpendo la gamba del tavolo con la punta della scarpa consunta – chi cazzo se ne frega di cosa  _sei_ o cosa  _ti senti di essere_! Pensate che a me vada bene sposarmi con una donna solo perché l’hanno scelto i miei genitori? Io… voglio solo essere lasciato in pace».  
Sera lo aveva scrutato con attenzione, prima di imitarlo e svaccarsi anche lui sulla sedia.  
Kazuha aveva cercato di farsi piccola, davanti a quello scoppio d’ira; finalmente il corpo aveva smesso di tremare, tuttavia la ragazza non sembrava intenzionata ad alzare lo sguardo.  
«Dovremmo sposarci comunque – aveva asserito poi con il viso nascosto dietro la frangia lunga. – dovremmo farlo perché le nostre famiglie non accetteranno un rifiuto».  
Hattori si era voltato a guardarla, prima di allungare una mano verso il suo viso. Stranamente l’altro non si era mosso né aveva accennato a volerlo fermare: la sua mano era corsa a carezzare lo zigomo della futura moglie, asciugando la lacrima che, quasi invisibile, le si era incastrata tra le ciglia.  
Si era arreso quasi subito, conscio del fatto che quella sarebbe stata una guerra persa in partenza: condannato a sposare una donna che non sarebbe mai stata sua, si era stupito nel ritrovarsi a tirare un sospiro di sollievo impercettibile sotto l’alto volume della musica.  
«Allora vorrà dire che, quando sarà il momento, ci sposeremo e se starete ancora assieme  _lui_  potrà venire a vivere con noi».  
Quella sera era tornato a casa da solo, lasciando Kazuha alle cure del suo compagno. Quando la madre lo aveva accolto con cipiglio severo per l’orario tardo, si era limitato a scusarsi prima di ritirarsi in camera sua.  
Non era stata una scelta sofferta, quella di sposare Kazuha; il vero dramma era apparso quando, una volta trasferitisi a Tokyo per l’accademia di polizia, aveva conosciuto Shinichi.

 

* * *

[[1]](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3817768#_ftnref1)  **FTM** o  **F2M:**  ( _Female to Male_ ) è una sigla inglese indicante una persona che opta per una transizione del proprio corpo da femmina a maschio. (Wikipedia: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FtM )


End file.
